Chance Encounter
by KupoWrath
Summary: Takeshi, 20, lives a pampered life when his father suddenly dies. Sad. Daisuke, 17, leads a horrible, abused life. Tragic. Past has brought them together once. Can they be brought together again? TakeshiDai KradTakeshi DarkDai SagaDai DarkTakeshi YAOI NC
1. Puroroogu

_A/N: Ok! Here is my new fic, called 'Chance Encounter'! Enjoy it!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DNAngel, or any of it's characters, but I AM responsible for sticking Krad and Takeshi together! Aren't I insane! Bwhahahahahaha! ((Yes... I know this is a Takeshi/Daisuke fic... just read and you'll understand...))

**_SUMMARY:_** _Takeshi, 20, inherited lots of money when his father died. Tragic, yes. Daisuke, 17, leads a poor, abused life. Tragic, most definitely. Bumping into him on the streets, Daisuke wins the heart of Takeshi, completely by accident. Can he win over Daisuke's cold heart? Or will both be broken? Take/Dai Krad/Take Krad/Dark AU NC_

**WARNINGS:** **Possible violence... Semi-Incest... Attitude... OOC AUness... Odd pairings... Rape... Abuse... Fluff... Painful memories... Everything...**

**THANKS TO:**

**Kitsu** for being my all-knowing beta! (Welcome, hun. X3)-- That's my beta!

Alrighty! Here's the prologue of my brand new story!

* * *

**_Puroroogu _**

**_Flashbacks_**

Present day

**_Takeshi's POV:_**

**_"Man, what a day!" I sigh and lean back in my chair, thoroughly exhausted. I close my eyes and clasp my hands behind my head. "And as busy as it was... It was completely and utterly boring..." I shake my head and lean farther back in the chair. "Dad's supposed to be coming home from his business trip today..." I smile a bit. I always liked my dad. Even though he's the richest man in Japan, he never once let that get in the way of being a good father. "I miss you dad..."_**

**_"You really should learn to think in your head." Crap. My eyes immediately open and I make to sit back up straight, but it's too late. CRASH! ...Ow._**

**_"DARK! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I scream at him from the heap of person I am on the floor. He always does this._**

**_"Well... You shouldn't lean back in the chair like that, you could get hurt." I flip myself around and get up, rubbing my now sore neck. I glare at Dark; him and his stupidly fake concern._**

**_"Only by you..." Ok, I know how it sounds. He's the mean, yet loving, older brother. Right? ...Right. But only by one year!_**

**_"You know I'm just messing with you. So, Daddy IS coming home today?" I look at his now gleeful smile and roll my eyes._**

**_"I know you don't like him... So you don't have to pretend around me." I shake my head. "And you're 19. Aren't you a little old to refer to him as 'daddy'?" I smirk at him._**

**_"You don't know the first thing about sarcasm, do you?" My smirk quickly changes to a glare._**

**_"Guess not... Teach me?" Oh, there's the smirk again. He walks over to me and ruffles my hair. I hate that he's taller than me, AND older._**

**_"Heh... I'd have a better chance teaching sarcasm to an imaginary friend..." Ooo... Right into my hands._**

**_"Oh, so you've tried teaching your imaginary friends to be like you?" I shudder at the thought. "More of you... A true nightmare."_**

**_"They'll have more personality than you'll ever have." I raise an eyebrow. I think I might be stuck. Uh-oh. After the short pause in which I know Dark's waiting for my comeback, his smirk turns into a grin. "I WON! HAHAHA!" He pulls out that memo pad of his. God I hate that thing. He flips it open and marks another tally under his name, like he always does. "That's ... 444 times for me, and-- .. hey.. 444! That's so cool! ...Wait! That's my unlucky number! NUUUU! Something bad is going to happen to me! ... Oh well, where was I? Oh yes. 444 times for me, and... 9 for you. Haha."_**

**_"9? Hey, that's MY unlucky number." I chuckle as he stops his insane laughing immediately._**

**_"GAH! I can never win!" He pockets the memo book again, and I blink._**

**_"You won 444 times! What are you talking about?" I stare at him in disbelief._**

**_"Well, yeah... but then you ALWAYS have to get the same as me. I was supposed to be the only one with the unlucky number! You ALWAYS steal my thunder!" I smirk. Yes, it's true. Always happens. Wait... I know what he's doing. My smirk immediately dies._**

**_"That's not true!" My lip twitches._**

**_"Yes it is!" Twitch._**

**_"Is not!" Twitch._**

**_"It IS!" Twit-- Oops... I laugh my ass off. Damn, I lost again. "SCORE!" Ugh. I can't even beat him in a simple game of 'Laughers Doom'. I shake my head, recomposing myself. Oh yes, just in time for Dark to grab me around the neck and give me that damn noogie. I wonder if he knows how much that hurts? Maybe I'll show hi--_**

**_"SIRS!" I blink as we both freeze, looking dumbly at the servant who's standing in the doorway. It seems he's been trying to get our attention for quite some time now. Oops... We quickly stand up straight and I almost laugh as I watch Dark frantically smooth down his hair. I shrug. Mine always looks the same way, no matter what I do._**

**_"Yes?" I finally return the servant's summon._**

**_"I'm afraid I have some grave news... About your father." I blink. Grave? News? Afraid? Father? What happened?_**

**_"What? What is it?" I blink again, tears starting to come to my eyes. I know what he's going to say. I just know it. I feel Dark's arm circle my waist in a protective manner._**

**_"His private jet crashed somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean earlier today. No one is sure what caused the crash, but... There were no survivors." I blink again, tears already finding their own paths down my cheeks. He... He's... no... I-It can't be. I'm in complete shock as Dark dismisses the servant and leads me to my bedroom._**

**_"D-Dead?" I let a choked sob as I turn to Dark and sob into his shoulder. Somehow we got to my room and are sitting on my bed. Dark pets my head, cooing gently in my ear, trying to soothe me. I let the tears fall; I didn't even know I had this many tears. "M-Make the pain go away... Dark..." Muffled, yes, but he can still hear it._**

**_"I will... I promise..." He pushes me back on the bed, so I'm lying down. I don't know what he's doing; the only thing I can feel at the moment is the overwhelming pain tearing my body to shreds. Then the emotional pain I'm suffering is pushed aside as I feel warm breath on my... Ahem... Lower areas._**

**_"D-Dark? What are you--" He places a finger over my lips, shushing me._**

**_"I'm making the pain go away... Just relax Takeshi... I'm not going to hurt you, I promise..." I look into his eyes, and they're so full of sincerity. I nod slightly and lay back, but not before seeing my pants are gone. When did that happen? My eyes clench shut as I feel a tongue slide over my erection. Erection? When did THAT happen? Soon he has me writhing and moaning in pleasure, the emotional pain forgotten, for now..._**

**Takeshi's POV:**

That was 2 years ago. Now I'm 20, and Dark's 21. Surprisingly enough, I don't remember anything before that moment. I guess I blocked it out.

Dark inherited my father's fortunes, and businesses, but he split it with me, leaving us both completely and utterly rich. Our actions that night were never told to anyone, and were also never repeated. Besides, I have a boyfriend now. Yes, I'm gay. I have been for a long time. Krad's my boyfriend, and we have a lot of fun together. Take that however you will.

Dark's still single. Well... Single in a way where he'll sleep with a cute guy and then dump him the next day. He seems to have a thing for redheads. Once, I heard him brag about a redheaded young boy he met up with in the streets. Said he was a good fuck, and then he dumped him immediately afterwards. Sometimes I wonder though...

Surprisingly enough, I don't know much about Krad. He's mentioned a stepfather, and a younger brother, but I've never met either of the two. Krad doesn't seem to be on good terms with his stepfather, or even his brother for that matter. Honestly, I don't care much either. All I need in life is Krad.

I mean, yes I do still find myself checking other guys out. Especially on the streets. Does that make me a bad person? Didn't think so. The only thing that really gets me about this town is the overwhelming amount of women trying to get my money. I can't trust anyone anymore. Some would say I'm cold and mean, and that money has changed me. But it hasn't.

All it's done is open up my eyes to the true evils of the world. I've learned not to trust anyone, except Dark and Krad. I don't even really love Krad, but he's just... How do I say this? A good lay? No... A GREAT lay. Yup, that sounds like Krad. You may think of me as a bad person, but I'll never let anyone get close to me.

Never...

At least, that's what I thought until I had a chance encounter with this beautiful, moody redhead who stole my heart...

What am I going to do?

* * *

_A/N: Ok! That sets it up for the story to start! Don't worry... I'll go into detail about Daisuke's life, how they met, etc. in the next chapter! (Flashbacks ROCK!) **Review** and tell me you want me to continue! Just so you know, I'll continue no matter what you say, but I RULE YOU ALL! **ABSOLUTLEY NO FLAMES!**_

**Kupo**


	2. Beautiful Stranger

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I hope you all like this fic... I hardly ever see this pairing, and since my friend wormed it into my heart, I'd give it a try! XD... Oh and if you find a long pause in between chapters of this fic, it's because I'm also writing 'Taiyou to Tsuki' ... A Satoshi/Daisuke fic... So read that too! .../wink/

WHEEE! Reviews!

**Schizo And Proud:** XDXD Hey... Incest is hot... (Only HOT brothers) Heehee! Nice rhyme... How long did THAT take you? XD Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like it!

**Hittocerebattosai:** ...Interesting name... and I love your story **'Demon of Ice, Angel of Fire'**.. Everyone should read it! ...and... okokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokokok!

**Mizzfreestyle:** Yay! Glad you read my story and thank you! It IS awesome.. And again... Incest is hot.. XD

**-16-BrokenWings-16-:** Wait.. I remember your name.. you reviewed one of my other stories, no? SCORE! Anyways... I will update, as soon as I update Taiyou to Tsuki!

**Darkest Moon:** Yep! Mustn't rush it though. This chapter is going to be full of flash backs. So you'll see just what happens! And I know! Not very many people write Takeshi/Daisuke fics! It's so sad... But oh well! Here's mine! Bwhaha!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own DNAngel... I don't own Daisuke, Takeshi, Dark, Krad, Harada's (Thank GOD!), Takeshi's dad, Keiji, Funabashi, With, uhhhh... Emiko, Kosuke... Uhm... Any other characters I happen to use in this fic... But I do own this AU world I shoved them into! Bwhahaha!

_**SUMMARY:** Takeshi, 20, inherited lots of money when his father died. Tragic, yes. Daisuke, 17, leads a poor, abused life. Tragic, most definitely. Bumping into him on the streets, Daisuke wins the heart of Takeshi, completely by accident. Can he win over Daisuke's cold heart? Or will both be broken? Take/Dai Krad/Take Krad/Dark AU NC _

**WARNINGS:****Possible violence... Angst... Abuse (Mental/Physical)... OOC AUness... Rape... Painful Memories... Harada's... Sexual Tension... Yanno... Lots of crap...**

_**THANKS TO:**_

**Kitsu** for beta-ing this fic, and all of my fics! He's truly awesome, no? I dedicate this entire story to Kitsu, since he's the one who introduced me to the pairing.

**Schizo** for helping me pick a title for this fic! And for that I dedicate this chapter... Yes I'm dedicating things to more than one people... but who cares! They're both my friends... BUTSU BUTSU IU-NA!

Here we go!

_**Beautiful Stranger**_

**Flashbacks**

Present Day

**Takeshi's POV:**

**It's been 2 years since my father passed away. I still don't know what happened exactly. I wish I did. I dig my hands into my pockets as I walk around town. I'm not going anywhere in particular. I just need to clear my head. **

**Ever since my father died and I took over half of his companies, life has been so difficult! No, it's not the work. I can handle the work. It's the flocks of women and men alike! They all want to marry me and get my cash. They do the same to Dark but he's not afraid to use violence, even if it IS a girl. I smirk slightly. But he's gotten himself a stalker. A girl named Riku Harada. She's a scary person, but not half as bad as her twin sister Ris--**

**"TAKESHI DARLING!" Oh god no... I close my eyes and walk faster, hoping I didn't hear what I thought I heard. I look up from the ground for a moment. Big mistake. I find myself looking into the brown eyes of none other than Risa Harada. I sigh mentally and fight a scream I want to release. She really gets on my nerves.**

**"Hi, Harada-san..." I say, albeit reluctantly. I close my eyes momentarily. I know she's grinning. Her smile scares the living daylights out of me.**

**"Oh! Drop the formalities Takeshi Baby!" She giggles. It's like nails on a chalkboard to me, even though everyone else thinks it's cute.**

**"Ok, Harada-san..." Like I'd ever listen to anything she'd say. I open my eyes and smirk, seeing her frown. I love seeing her frown. And yet I hate seeing her. Makes sense right? Thought so.**

**"You're such a tease!" That damned giggle again. I swear this girl has mood swings. She links her arm into my own, and I almost gag. She's touching me. Ew! GET IT OFF! I fight myself internally and somehow manage to force a smile. I know men that would KILL to be in this position with Risa, but I'm not one of them. Men find her sexy, and cute, and innocent. I know better. I can see into her soul, whether she realizes it or not. Besides, I'm gay. She's like poison to me. I'm jarred out of my thoughts as she pulls on my arm, obviously leading me somewhere.**

**"I want you to meet my parents, Takeshi dear..." I blink. Why do I have to be so nice? ...Wait... I'm not nice. Why am I taking this?**

**"I would rather not, Harada-san." I attempt to yank my arm free from her grasp, but she's surprisingly strong. She glares at me, her eyes blazing dangerously. Woah... That's scary.**

**"You WOULD, and you WILL... And at LEAST call me Harada-chan!" She states, continuing to give me that glare, leaving no room for argument. Poison, I say... I frown deeply and push her away, regaining my arm back. I give her a glare of my own.**

**"No... Now go home and leave me be. I don't want to ever have to see you again. Harada-_san_..." I turn and start walking in the other direction, hands in pockets once more, leaving a speechless Risa behind me. I can't help but smirk. Even though I know she'll be back again tomorrow, she's at least leaving me alone for now. I turn down a random street, falling into thought again.**

**Yes... That was MY stalker, Risa Harada. Frankly I'd prefer Riku Harada. At least she's not completely insane! Then again, they ARE twins. They can't be much different. I'm sure Dark has his problems with her already. I finally look up again, not recognizing anything around me. I stop. **

**"That's odd..." I know this entire town. Come on, I practically own it! I glance around. Oh, this must be the bad part of town. Dark's always warned me to stay out of this place. I shrug a bit and turn around to go back the way I came and BAM! I fall backwards onto the ground. Ouch.**

**"Owie..." I sit up and rub my elbow, having scraped it, and look around for what I bumped into, only to find a beautiful red-head. My breath is gone for a minute. God I hope that's a guy. If not, I think I'll seriously consider going back to the dark side.**

**"Watch where you're going!" Score! It's a guy. He glares at me and gets back up, sporting a nasty scrape on his forehead. I look up at him and I can't help but check him out. He's got a beautifully toned body. You can almost see the muscles through his stained and tattered shirt. Even if they aren't bulging, he's still sexy. I actually prefer it that way. He's obviously younger than me; I'd say he's 16, maybe 17. His skin is pale, yet his sleeveless arms are covered with cuts and scars. His clothes are tattered and look as if they haven't been washed in weeks. I wonder what this boy's been through? **

**My eyes finally reach his face. There goes my breath again. He's so lovely! His pale skin underneath that bright red hair. He looks absolutely beautiful.**

**But it's his eyes. Big, red, passionate eyes. Eyes filled with deception, pain, and sadness. Eyes that have seen much more than they should have in his short life.**

**"Are you quite done checking me out?" He frowns a bit, and I frown in return. A frown doesn't fit his features at all. Not one bit. I pull myself together and stand up in front of him. Ooo... I'm taller than he is. I'm liking him more each minute. I can see his eyes widen slightly as he looks at me, as if remembering something, but they narrow back to normal quickly, so I'm not even sure if I saw it.**

**"You don't have to be so rude..." I brush myself off and straighten up my clothes, and then I grin at him. Maybe he just feels uncomfortable around me? Nope... He snorts and scoffs at me.**

**"You must not be from around these parts." His voice is so smooth. He's trying to make it harsh now, but he can't hide that underlying sweetness and sadness it holds.**

**"No... I guess I'm not..." My grin fades a bit. He sighs deeply.**

**"I'll show ya outta here... It's not good for a goody-goody pretty boy to be around here..." He shakes his head a bit before walking off down a road to his left, motioning for me to follow, which I do. I check him out from behind. Man, his ass looks tight from here. Oh dear. There's that perverted smirk again. Bad smirk! Hee hee... **

**He abruptly turns a corner. Why am I following him again? He could be trying to rob and kill me for all I know.**

**Because he's hot.**

**But he could be dangerous!**

**So? He's hot!**

**This isn't a good idea. I shouldn't follow him. It's a life-threatening risk!**

**But he's HOT!**

**There I go arguing with myself again. I turn the corner and follow him. Guess which half won.**

**"Here ya go..." He motions to a street, which leads into a more populated part of town. "You'll be back in town..." He shoves his hands into his pockets and turns, ready to walk off. I blink and grab his arm.**

**"Wait... What's your name?" I want to see him again. I will see him again. He makes my heart race. Love at first sight? Pfft... I don't believe in that. Lust at first sight? Definitely. I can't seem to get the gnawing at the back of my brain telling me I've met him before. Surely I'd remember HIM...**

**"You don't know who I am?" He almost looks hurt for a second, but it's gone as quickly as it came. I'm either imagining things, or he's really good at hiding his emotions from others.**

**"No... But I wanna see you again." I smile a bit at him and he frowns again. **

**"...Hika-- Niwa... Daisuke Niwa..." He turns and walks off, leaving me alone behind him. I didn't really notice him catching himself before he finished saying something, but I don't care. He just walked away! I pout for a moment and then turn and walk into town. As I walk away I don't notice him looking back at me with a sad frown on his features...**

**Takeshi's POV:**

That was only 2 weeks ago, but I can't get the red-head out of my mind. He's permanently implanted himself into my thoughts. I know Krad's noticed a difference in me, but I don't much care. Right now he's ranting about something. I have no clue what, though.

"Takeshi! Are you even listening to me!" I glance at him and nod my head.

"You were talking... Using words... And not just any words... You used 'the', 'and' and 'sex'..." I grin up at him. Any conversation he has will have those three words in it, no matter what the subject. He scowls at me.

"You were ignoring me again! What's gotten into you!" He sits next to me on the oversized couch, looking almost concerned.

"Nothing... I was just lost in thought..." I shrug and smile at him. He sighs.

"Alright... But don't worry me like that..." He narrows his eyes at me in his silent, 'or else'. I continue to smile, albeit nervously.

"You got it!" He then smirks, scooting closer to me on the couch.

"Krad?" He places his finger on my lips shushing me before replacing the soft touch with his lips. Oh great... I'm always a sucker for his kisses. He kisses me lightly at first before sinking his hand into my hair, deepening the kiss. Here it goes again. I begin to get a bit light headed as his tongue flicks across my lips, asking for that entry he knew he'd get. I moan quietly as his tongue plunges into my mouth, searching the entire cavern.

Did I mention I'm a sucker for his kisses? My right hand slides down his chest. Damn hand. Who said you could do that? My other hand slips over his thigh. And what makes you think you have permission? Ok... Maybe it's dumb to scold my hands, but oh we--... Looks like righty decided to make a trip down south. I gobble up Krad's low moan as lefty joins righty in giving Krad an erotically sexual massage. Hee hee...

He picks me up and slings me over his shoulder, with obviously one thought in mind. Sex. I can't help but chuckle as he brings me upstairs to his room. Did I mention I was at his house? What a nice hou-- I yelp in surprise as he pinches my butt softly and tosses me on the bed, quickly crawling up my body from in between my legs. He almost never lets me be on top. Almost annoys me, but he's such an awesome seme!

I let a soft whimper as I find him sucking on my nipple, my shirt discarded across the room. Where am I when all of this stuff happens? Why the devil does Krad have to be so good with his tongue! He slides down my body again, leaving kisses and nibbles in his wake. He unbuttons my pants, yanking them down and off, my boxers disappearing with them. Krad was never one to be patient.

I feel warm breath on my erection. Erection? Well... at least I know when that one happened. He licks me lightly and I squirm, pulling away from him. I shake my head as I look down at him. He frowns a bit and sighs lightly before discarding his own clothes and begins to prepare me.

I have never let Krad give me a blowjob. As much as he wants to, I won't let him. Call it fear, call it dumb. I just call it 'Dark-did-that-once-and-now-no-one-is-allowed-to-do-that-to-me-ever-again'. Catchy name, no? I'm yanked quite rudely from my musings as I feel Krad push himself into my body. I moan and wince slightly. He seems to like not using lube. He sinks in and pauses, giving me a moment to relax.

Well, hello Mr. Perverted Grin! How are you today? What's that? You want to sit on my mouth? ... Ok, just for now. So now I have a smug perverted grin on my face as I wrap my legs around Krad's waist, pushing against him to give the signal to fuck me now, and fuck me hard. To which he complies happily. It almost seems as if we don't really care for one another. That we only care about satisfying our own needs. Speaking of our own needs...

Righty crawls down my stomach to my own throbbing member. I grasp and pump it, matching Krad's speed. I moan and writhe in pleasure. At this rate I won't be able to take much more. I can feel the pressure building up, and right before my release, that damned red-head flashes in front of my eyes. Him with his soft skin, smooth voice, silky looking hair, and those eyes that bore into your soul. I can't help but imagine him pounding into me instead of Krad. I finally explode, screaming, with Krad right behind me. After a moment, we're both left spent. He pulls himself out of me and crawls next to me on the bed, flopping down.

"I love you, Takeshi..." He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles into my shoulder, promptly drifting to sleep. I sigh.

"I love you, too..." I sigh deeply and glance at Krad, before my eyes slide shut completely. I finish my previous statement, quietly. "...Daisuke..."

**Krad's POV:**

Daisuke? Wait... He knows Daisuke? I shake my head, ridding it of thoughts of my 'brother'. He must just be mumbling. I'm just hearing things. I reassure myself that this is the case and I drift off to sleep.

**Daisuke's POV:**

What a bastard! I can't believe he doesn't remember me! I growl in my throat, my fist clenching and unclenching. I sigh. He obviously doesn't remember his promise if he can't remember who I am. Oh well. I can't believe I actually thought he'd stick to it. Whatever. It was two weeks ago, why the hell is it still bothering me! I sigh deeply and shrug it all off as I reach my front door. I grab the doorknob, ready to turn. I pause.

Crap. I can hear yelling inside. I shake my head and prepare myself with a deep breath before turning the knob slowly and swinging the door open.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BASTARD!" I close my eyes. I already knew that as soon as I walked in, the yelling was going to be focused on me. I open my eyes just in time to see one of my older foster brothers bolt upstairs. Poor Satoshi.

"ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE WHORE!" I turn my gaze to my foster father. I've been living with him for 7 years now, ever since I was 10. I hate him. I really do.

"I was out..." I glare at him, standing my ground as he advances on me.

"YOU BETTER GIVE ME A BETTER ANSWER THAN THAT, YOU FAGGOT!" My left eye twitches.

"FUCK YOU!" **SMACK! **I wince and pull myself back to standing. That bastard. I continue to glare at him, only to get punched again.

"I GIVE YOU A PLACE TO LIVE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! BY BEING A WHORE! HOW MUCH DID YOU MAKE TONIGHT, HUH! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" He snarls at me and kicks me in the gut. I groan in pain and sink to the floor, gripping my stomach. I pull myself to my knees, but that's as far as I get before he kicks me again, this time in my back. I cough up a bit of blood before wiping it away, getting back up to standing. I glare into that ugly, smug face of his.

"Go to hell!" I grin smugly before punching him in the stomach and storming back out of the house, quickly running down the street. "I HATE HIM! GOD!" I scream out loudly. He pisses me off so much. I may be rude, and I may not have many morals, but I am NOT a whore, and I never will be.

After I get a few miles away I stop and pant for breath. Crap... I didn't even think of where I was going to go. I pause in thought. I wonder if Keiji will take me in. I smile, a bit of happiness creeping into the darkness. Gods I love him. With a grin I pick up my pace again and bolt off to my boyfriend's house, or rather, mansion. He's been my refuge all these years.

Crud, it's starting to rain. I pull my hood up over my bouncy red hair and continue to plod my way through the puddles. Why does he have to live completely on the other side of town? I round a corner and see a group of guys heading my way. That can't be good. Crap. They're blocking my way. I skid to a stop and glare daggers at them all.

"Hey there, cutie..."I grimace. I don't plan on letting this happen again.

"Fuck off..." I glare at them as they take a few steps closer.

"Oh my, he's got a mouth on him!" One on my right says.

"A pretty one at that..." That guy's on the left.

"I don't have time for this..." I kick the guy closest to me before he has a chance to pull out his dagger and make a run for it, while they're still surprised. Thank GOD I can run fast. I guess it also helps that they're a bit old, and fat. I grin wryly and run, top speed, towards Keiji's mansion. At least I'm getting my exercise. It's probably bad that this kind of stuff is normal to me.

I can feel my strength and energy ebbing away. It's been quite a long day. At least I lost those perverts. I sigh in relief as I see Saga's mansion getting closer and closer. Before I know it I'm standing at his gate, kneeling, and panting for air. I reach up and press the button on the intercom, still trying to breathe.

"Good afternoon, Sir. What is your name and to who may I direct your summon?" A friendly female squeaks from the intercom.

"D-Daisuke Hikari... K-Keiji please..." I don't know if I'll ever be able to breathe again.

"One moment, Sir." I nod, even though I know she can't see me and just sit there, waiting for the gates to open. Speak of the devil. I pull myself up, groaning in pain. Why is it that it never hurts until 10-20 minutes later? I grimace and limp down the long path to the door, glancing back at the gates as they quickly close.

Tight security. Seriously though, who would want to rob Keiji? He'd talk your ear off about a movie he wants you to star in before you even made it to the door! I chuckle a bit, only to find out that that really hurts.

"Ow..." I approach the steps leading up to his door when my vision grows fuzzy. I try to blink the blurriness away, but that only seems to make it worse. I find myself looking into the worried green eyes of my love before I pass out completely, falling limp in Keiji's arms.

**A/N: **Ok... I'm stopping this chapter there. SUSPENSE! WHEE! I apologize if Daisuke seems out of character, but he's changed since he was younger. You'll see! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to **review** please!...Yanno what? That was my first POSTED lemon... Even though I had to water it down a lot to make it at the 'M' rating. And for those who hate the Krad/Takeshi pairing, I apologize, but I had to do it for plot purposes. ...And I'm not even joking XDXD

Also, check out my other story '**Taiyou to Tsuki**' if ya wanna. It's a Satoshi/Daisuke angst/romance fic... Give it a try! Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter.

**Kupo**


	3. Intimate Contact

**A/N:** W00t! Chapter two everyone! First off, I'd like to say, EVERYONE GO READ MY OTHER STORIES! … Secondly… YOU ALL ARE GREAT PERSONS!

**Reviews** yo!

**Hittocerebattosai:** Hmm… I'm not sure what happens next… but… knowing me and my perverted self, it probably includes another lemon I'll actually enjoy writing!

**Schizo and Proud:** …Risking your computer in a hurricane to read and review my story… Now that, my friends, is a TRUE fan! …And yanno with that slogan of yours? …I was thinking the EXACT same thing when I wrote that part XDXD …Critical thinking huh? … It sounds a little too… hard for me… I can barely SPELL critical… Why do I want to use that word associated with what little brain cells I have left?

**Darkest Moon:** Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with my other fic and from starting a challenge one! . Bear with me!

**Mizzfreestyle:** Takeshi's hands needed character, no? And to be honest, I got that idea from my friend… I'll let your imaginations roam with that one… /smirk/ … You think my lemons are juicy and sweet? Hmm… Aren't lemons supposed to be sour? …Ironic…

**Stephanie(Steffi):** Nuuu! You understand it! I have failed at my inability to not be un-confusing! I'll keep ya updated!

**Spicyedge:** Without lube… Sex would hurt… But Krad stretched him first… Eh… You're right… I probably should have had Takeshi in more pain… But they like rough sex… Hee hee… And incest is hot! …Most of the time… XDXD

**Wendy:** I will finish it… If I can find my damned notebook!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own DNAngel… I used to own a piece of string… but it broke… Everyone... let's mourn the loss of Jeffenert the string……………… Ok… that's done… but now I have TWO pieces of string! Jeffenert the second, and Billy the eight!

**_SUMMARY:_**_Takeshi, 20, inherited lots of money when his father died. Tragic, yes. Daisuke, 17, leads a poor, abused life. Tragic, most definitely. Bumping into him on the streets, Daisuke wins the heart of Takeshi, completely by accident. Can he win over Daisuke's cold heart? Or will both be broken? Take/Dai Krad/Take Krad/Dark AU NC_

**WARNINGS:****Minor Violence… Mild swearing… Angst… Abuse (Mental/Physical)… Lemon… OOC AUness… Painful Memories… Harada's… Sexual Tension… Weird and insane pairings…**

**RANDOM WORDS:**

_Bakayarou: Bastard_

_**THANKS TO:**_

**Kitsu** for being my totally awesome beta! Thank him for the Takeshi/Daisuke fic to begin with! If he never made me love this pairing… you wouldn't have it! Remember… this story is dedicated to him!

And we start in: …5

…4

…3

… uhh….. 7?

… o.o... the… number after 7? …

…screw it… BLAST OFF DAMNIT!

_**Chapter Two; Intimate Contact **_

**Flashbacks**

_Dream_

Present Day

_Last Time:_

**Daisuke's POV:**

"Ow..." I approach the steps leading up to his door when my vision grows fuzzy. I try to blink the blurriness away, but that only seems to make it worse. I find myself looking into the worried green eyes of my love before I pass out completely, falling limp in Keiji's arms.

_This Time:_

**Daisuke's POV:**

I groan as I open my eyes, immediately lifting my hand to shield my poor eyes from the bright lighting of the room. Damn… Lights… I sit up groggily, wincing slightly at the pain shooting through my body. What happened? Wait… Where am I? I look around the room. Lots of plants here… Big room, painted many colors, Keiji sitting next to me and staring at me intently, huge bed, lots of win—wait! Keiji? My gaze goes back to him, my eyes widening.

"Good morning!" He smiles at me, obviously relieved that I noticed he was there. I blink at him.

"H-Hi…" I respond shakily and his smile disappears as he glomps me down on the bed.

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" He cuddles me closer to him, and I feel something wet seeping through my shirt. Wet? My eyes widen as I realize that Keiji… Keiji Saga… THE Keiji Saga, is crying. I lift my hand and start running it through his hair, whispering quiet comforts to him.

"I'm ok, Keiji… I promise… Shhh… It's ok…" I hold him closer, lightly rocking him. I guess it helped because he's immediately up; tears wiped away and gone, smiling happily at me.

"That's great!" He bounces around happily for a moment as I sweat drop. He must have mood swings… I blink as he stops bouncing and his smile fades to a serious look. Keiji? Serious? What happened while I was out!

"Tell me what happened…" I look at him, my own look becoming sullen. I sigh and then lay back, arms behind my head.

"What's there to tell? I got into a fight with my dad… He kicked the shit outta me… and I ran away, almost got raped by a bunch of disgusting fat ugly guys… and somehow ended up here…" I look at him, continuing with a small smirk. "Yanno… The usual…" His expression is pity now. He pulls me into his lap and hugs me.

"I'm sorry…" I blink again.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't cause anything to happen…" I make to look at him, but in the current position I'm in, the only thing I can see is his shirt, which is bright neon green… What is his obsession with green lately!

"Yes I did… I'm the one that told you you should go home and try to patch things up with your dad… I'll never do it again, I promise!" I sigh. It's futile to argue with Keiji now. He's stubborn at times, and this is one of those times. He holds me closer to him, if possible, and I'm finding it a little hard to breathe.

"K-Keiji… Air… need… now…" I gasp out, struggling to get out of his grasp. He seems confused for a moment, and lets me up. AIR! I take in a few deep breaths of that sweet, sweet oxygen. I open my eyes again, and all I can see are the green eyes of my lover.

"JESUS!" I jump back, scared out of my skin, and end up falling, rather ungracefully, off the bed and landing, also ungracefully, in an upside down heap of Daisuke.

"Ow…" I can hear Keiji rustling around, and after what seem like a really long and painful moment, he pulls me back onto the bed. I rub my neck and start to mutter a thanks, raising my gaze to look at him.

"Thank—what the hel—" The rest of whatever I was going to say is muffled by a pair of lips belonging to a now-naked Keiji. I feel something poke against my stomach as he asks for entry into my mouth. Seems like he's a horny, naked Keiji… This can only lead to one thing… I open my mouth and he immediately delves into it. He's so talented with his tongue.

I find myself moaning as he runs his hand across my clothed chest. I can feel him growl deep in his throat; he's obviously displeased with the fact that I still have clothes on. If he hates them so much why doesn't he just take them o--… Goodbye shirt… He breaks the kiss and dives right into my neck. Not my neck… that's my weakness… Oh gods… And he knows it…

"K-Keiji…" I struggle to get his attention as he pushes me back onto the bed, straddling my waist so he has a better position to tease my chest. My breath hitches as he pulls a nipple into his mouth, and somehow my hands find themselves entangled in his hair. I try again.

"Keijiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" The rest of that thought is completely gone as he grinds his naked erection down upon my clothed one. He moves back up to suckle my neck, his hands tweaking my nipples gently, and his hips ferociously grind into my own. Gods, this man loves to tease! After ensuring that he left his little mark on my neck, he pulls away completely. Hips and all. I find myself whimpering at the loss of contact.

Call me weak if you want… But it felt damn good… and I've been lost to lust.

"Babe… Your pants are in the way…" A husky voice draws me out of my lustful thoughts, but not very far. I give a small throaty moan and a nod before reaching down with trembling hands to unbutton my pants. I make to unzip them as well, but Keiji's hand grabs my own. I look at him questioningly.

"Let me get that for you…" He gives me a feral grin before crawling up in between my legs and nuzzling his head against my clothed arousal. Gods! I let out a choked moan as he grabs the zipper with his teeth, slowly pulling it downward. The almost friction is going to drive me insane! I give a small cry of frustration as he nudges me again. What a fucking tease…

"Hurry up Keiji!" A can FEEL his chuckle in my lower regions. He's making me impossibly harder! But luckily, he heads to my plea and swiftly pulls off my pants, then my boxers all in a matter of seconds. He can be quick when he wants to. Stupid tease…

"As you wish, M'Dear…" He grins up at me again, reaching over smoothly and grabbing the strawberry scented lubricant. …With would like that… Gah! Not right no--… Goodbye coherent thought. He just engulfed my entire length. I let out a harsh cry, gripping onto the sheets. I don't even notice him lubing up his fingers…

That is until I feel him probing me.

He slides one finger inside gently, stretching my hole slightly before pushing in a second finger. I wince in pain, but end up moaning loudly as he adds suction to my length in his mouth. It should be a sin to be this talented with your mouth… He moves his fingers in a scissoring motion as he starts to move his head up and down my shaft. He adds another finger to the mix, pushing around, probing, stretching, searchi--…

"KEIJI!" I let out a loud almost incoherent scream as he pushes against that bundle of nerves that always feels sooo good. My breath is coming in pants now as he removes his warm mouth and fingers in a swift moment. I whimper from the quick loss of contact, and hiss quietly as a gust of cold air brushes over my saliva covered member. Keiji applies the lubricant to his own shaft liberally before positioning himself. I release a small moan as I feel the head of his shaft pushing against my hole.

"Ready, baby?" He smiles down at me, gripping my hips before lightly pushing against my hole. I moan softly at this.

"I'll take that as a yes…" He chuckles as he pushes the head of his member into me. I grip the sheets in pleasureful pain as he rolls his hips once before thrusting in, completely sheathing himself. I whimper in pain as he sits there, letting me adjust. I should be use to this by now, but it still hurts. He lightly massages my hips and leans down, licking and kissing away my tears. After a few moments, I push my hips against his, giving the universal signal that I'm ready.

"Gods…" I moan loudly as he pulls out halfway, and then pushes himself back in, releasing a moan of his own.

"A-Always tight, baby…" He pulls out again, slowly thrusting back into me. After a few thrusts he manages to hit that one spot again. I let out a soft scream, my legs taking life of their own and wrapping themselves around his waist. He moans again as he quickens his pace… But not quick enough.

"F-Faster! Please K-Keiji… more…" I look at him with lust filled eyes and he groans in his own lust, giving a small nod before complying. My moans grow louder as the pounds into me, each time gaining more momentum. He hits that spot again, and once more I scream. I can feel my fingernails tearing through the sheets I'm so ruthlessly gripping, and I can feel his own nails digging into my hips. I'm probably bleeding because of his fingernails, but do I care right now? I think not…

"Jesus…" He thrusts harder and faster, slamming into me. The sound of flesh slapping together fills the room as we become covered in a slight sheen of sweat.

"S-So close, baby…" I whimper at his words; a few tears of pure bliss rolling down my cheeks as he grabs my neglected member pumping it. It's too much… I can't take the combined pleasure. He hits that spot in me once more and…

Gone.

I scream incoherently as my body tenses, releasing my seed into the air, only to fall back onto my chest, and after a few more thrusts, my lover follows closely with a loud moan of my name, coating my insides with his warm seed. He collapses on top of me for a moment, both of us basking in the immense pleasure, and regaining our breath. I whimper as he finally finds the strength to pull out of me. He lies beside me, pulling the covers over our naked, satisfied, sweaty, and exhausted bodies.

"Feel better, babe?" He grins at me, almost back to his hyper self, but I can tell he's too tired to be the full normal Keiji. I cuddle into his chest as he wraps his arms around me. There's no place I'd rather be right now.

"Much… I love you Keiji…" Except for a new pain added to my already long list that I'm going to feel in the morning. Not that I mind of course… I smile to myself as he kisses the top of my head before pulling me closer to him. He sighs softly as my eyes droop shut.

"I love you too Dai-chan…" I try not to tense at that name, and I force it out of my head. That bastard isn't going to ruin this night with a damn memory… I can feel Keiji's even breathing, meaning he's fallen into a nice slumber. I sigh softly and push all thoughts of a certain bakayarou out of my mind as I drift off into a restless sleep.

**Takeshi's POV:**

"_Why are you running from me Daisuke!" I blink my tears away and stare through the rain, right at the retreating back of the red-head._

"_Go away! I hate you!" I fall to my knees in utter despair and defeat as his voice reaches my ears._

"_Daisuke…" I watch him disappear around a corner. Why? Why is he running? Why does he hate me? I punch the hard earth, and immediately regret it as I wait for the pain. In all laws of science and crap, that should hurt… right? Then… Why doesn't it? I push that thought from my mind. I have way more pressing issues to attend to at the present time… like the fact that that was a smart person's sentence… I just sounded intelligent… I'm off topic again…_

"_Daisuke… Why do you hate me?" I look at the ground, watching my tears mix with the rain. Why does this hurt so much? I look up again as I feel the rain disappear, and gasp._

"_What the hell!" I blink. The previous dinky alleyway, deserted street, and the whole depressing rain deal is all gone, and replaced with a sunny day, HUGE park that's filled with many happy, little kids… Someone must have slipped something into my drink… Wait… I didn't have any drinks!_

"_TAKESHI-KUN!" I look around for the source of the voice… Sounds like… Daisuke… My heart lifts as I see a tuft of red hair. He gets closer and I lift my hand to wave, but before I can actually carry out the process, I see Daisuke completely. He's… Little? A kid? My mouth hangs open stupidly as I see a miniature me run up to Daisuke, hugging him. Lucky bastard… Wait… That's me! But… so small…_

"_Daisuke-kun! I missed you!" They giggle and I take to sitting, dumbfounded, on the grass._

"_I know! I'm sorry my mom went off on you like that…" The chibi-Daisuke, Who… I'd say is like 11, looks down at the ground apologetically and sheepishly. That would make my chibi… 14-ish?_

"_It's ok Dai-kun… I understand…" The chibi-me grins and wraps his arm around chibi-Daisuke's shoulders, side-hugging him happily. Did I mention that's one lucky bastard?_

"_We'll always be friends, right Takeshi-kun?" My ears perk up at this almost random comment. Chibi-Daisuke obviously likes chibi-me… Look at his falter and stumble over his words… Wait! Maybe he likes me! … Is this supposed to be a memory? "I-I mean… No matter what happens… You'll remember me right?" The chibi-me grins, baring that fang of mine. Hey… I had it when I was young too… Cool…_

"_Always, Dai-chan… I promise…" I feel a gripping at my heart as they walk off, and leave the park. Is it guilt? Have I broken a promise…? Remember him… _

_**"You don't know who I am?" He almost looks hurt for a second, but it's gone as quickly as it came. I'm either imagining things, or he's really good at hiding his emotions from others.**_

_That's it… He looked hurt because I had forgotten him… and broken my promise. So… This is a memory? I don't remember anything before my father died… This must be one of those memories. So… Am I dreaming? Dreaming… That would explain why the punch didn't hu—Hey! I feel something gripping at my stomach and I see the scenery changing once more. It's actually quite pretty when I can watch it, but this nausea is something I could do without. I close my eyes, trying to rid myself of my sickness, and it immediately disappears. _

_I open my eyes and look right into the red eyes of Daisuke… Correction… Right into the red eyes of a NAKED Daisuke… one more correction… I'm naked too… and looking into the eyes of a naked Daisuke… ONE more correction… I, naked and now horny, am staring into the eyes of an equally naked, and horny, Daisuke. There… That works…_

_WHAT?_

_I open my mouth to say something… Yanno… Voice my utter confusion, and his almost frightening predatory look and other non-important stuff, but a mouth and tongue invade my own mouth before I have the chance. Gods… he's kissing me. This blows Krad's kissing WAY out of the park… I feel his hand roam across my chest, and down my stomach… I wonder where it's goING! Well… one mystery solved…_

"_D-Daisuke…" I pant out as I pry my lips from his own. Gods… It feels so good. This has to be a dream right? …Who cares! I let out a throaty moan as his hand slides slowly up and down my painfully erect member… He leans in and nips at my throat a few times, squeezing gently and expertly, causing a cry to rip from my throat. One final pump and I'm gone with a scream._

"DAISUKE!" I jolt up in bed, breathing heavily and I feel my hand covered in… stickiness… ew… It was a dream… Just a dream…

"Damn… Just a dream…" I sigh deeply, looking completely sad, until a slight shifting sound makes me freeze. I whip my head around to look at the cause of the sound, and find myself staring into angry and… hurt… gold eyes.

"K-Krad…"

**

* * *

A/N:** Wheeeee! Even if it's short… Another chapter done! … Two lemons in one chapter… does that make me a bad person? DAMN RIGHT IT DOESN'T! **Review** now please! **Reviews** feed the soul and are good for a writer's brain! I appreciate it a lot!

And… **Check** out **my** C2 '**Quirky yaoi pairings**'… It's completely dedicated to those weird pairings you don't usually see! Like… _Takeshi/Daisuke… Keiji/Daisuke… Krad/Takeshi… Satoshi/Takeshi… Keiji/Satoshi_… Yanno… ALL pairings that are unusual! (It's not just limited to those!)

CHECK IT OUT! And make me happy by **reviewing**!

**Kupo**


	4. Life Sucks

**A/N:** Guess what? I UPDATED! YAY! though... it's a short chappie. Very short.

…If I could I would shoot every living thing on the planet and then rape them. Why? …Just ask the pens…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't know why I waste my not-so-valuable time to tell you I don't own DNAngel… For one, you already know that… And secondly… NO ONE READS THIS ANYWAYS!

**_SUMMARY:_**_Takeshi, 20, inherited lots of money when his father died. Tragic, yes. Daisuke, 17, leads a poor, abused life. Tragic, most definitely. Fate brought them together once, can it do it again? Or will both be broken? Take/Dai Krad/Take Krad/Dark AU NC_

**WARNINGS: Minor violence… Humor… Mild swearing… Wrong usage of Japanese words (probably)… Abuse… OOC AUness… Odd pairings… Harada's… Pissed off author… RETURN OF THE INCEST!**

**RANDOM WORDS:**

_Bakayarou: Bastard_

_**THANKS TO:**_

**Kitsu** for existing. Doesn't that just rock?

* * *

_**Chapter Three; Life Sucks**_

**Flashbacks**

_Dreams_

Present Day

_Last Time:_

**Takeshi's POV:**

"DAISUKE!" I jolt up in bed, breathing heavily and I feel my hand covered in… stickiness… ew… It was a dream… Just a dream…

"Damn… Just a dream…" I sigh deeply, looking completely sad, until a slight shifting sound makes me freeze. I whip my head around to look at the cause of the sound, and find myself staring into angry and… hurt… gold eyes.

"K-Krad…"

_This Time:_

**Satoshi's POV:**

Another day. Another death to plot. Right now it's my 'father's' turn. I sigh and roll over in my bed, away from that damned sunlight.

Sunlight… Who came up with that name? It should be called "The stuff that shines at you and blinds you so you walk into things and get yer ass beat by a random person who lives 20 miles away from you, but decided to come for a visit because it heard about the stuff that shines at you and blinds you so you walk into things and get yer ass beat by a random person who lives 20 miles away from you, but decided to come for a visit because it heard about the stuff that shines at you—

…Ok… So maybe that's not a very good name… But you know what I mean. I grumble to myself as I hear 'dad's' usual roar telling me to get up and get a move on and make him his food. You'd think he'd do it himself… Or at LEAST go shopping!

I roll out of bed and slip on my pants that are in a crumpled pile on the floor. Yes, I wore them yesterday… So what? I'm poor. I pull on some socks and adjust the shirt I had worn to bed last night to make it look halfway decent. I stand in front of my cracked mirror and glance at myself. With a sigh I shove the glasses onto my face and step out of the room, ready for the torture that lies ahead…

**Daisuke's POV:**

Whoever knew that when you're sleeping over at Keiji's house, you have to watch out for horny naked men named Keiji trying to rape you all night…

…Ok… So I know. I'm not complaining…

I just wish he'd wake me up first…

**Funabashi's POV:**

Sometimes I feel sorry for Mr. Saga's lovers. He's constantly molesting them and forcing them to thing that they don't want to do by convincing them that actually do want to do it. He's so manipulative. He doesn't treat anyone with respect. There's only one word for him.

Insane.

He should probably be put into the loony bin… But if that happened… I wouldn't have a job, and I wouldn't be sitting here, staring at this plant, listening to moans and screams coming from upstairs, feeling sorry for Mr. Saga's lovers.

I know it doesn't sound like much, but… Mr. Saga is very attractive.

…

I said nothing.

**Krad's POV:**

"Krad please stop!" I calmly place another neatly folded shirt into my bag.

"Why?" I pull a pair of pants out of the dresser… that are pink? Those aren't mine. I toss them to the side.

"Please Krad, I'm sorry! I love you!" I scoff. That's what he calls love? Having wet dreams about my adopted brother?

"Is that all you got?" I place some more cloths neatly into my bag, grabbing my hairbrush and putting it in there too.

"Krad…" He doesn't say anything, but I can hear his broken sobs.

"What?" I say coldly. I'm a cold man when I'm angered… or hurt. Though… I'm not hurt. I have too much pride to be hurt by something so trivial as love.

"P-Please don't go Krad… I… I don't know what to do without you…" I finally get up and turn to him, glaring coldly. I take a few steps forward, getting into an intimidating stance.

I'll get it through his head one way or another.

**Takeshi's POV:**

"You don't deserve me." Tears flow freely from my fear-widened eyes as he stands above me, looking at me just as cold… as… he looks at Risa. I guess that's what I am now.

A dirty, vindictive whore…

I downcast my eyes. I can't stand to look into those stoic gold pools right now.

"I'm sorry…" It comes out barely above a whisper. I hear him scoff, and leave the room, bag clutched tightly in his hand.

"It's over… forever." I stand rigid at his words. I finally look up and wince when I hear the door to the suite we're in slam shut. I let out a broken sob and fall back to sit on the bed. Why? I couldn't help it. It was a dream!

I drop my head into my hands, sobbing openly.

I ruined the one good thing I had. Ever since my father died I had no one… Then Krad came along. He cared for me, he was kind to me… he… He WAS my life.

And now I ruined it…

I ruin everything, and now I'm sitting here, reaping the reward. Krad's gone… I'm all alone again.

"Takeshi?" I look up quickly, the evidence of my lamentation still on my cheeks. My eyes narrow slightly and fall upon Dark.

"He's gone…" I look up at him, for he crossed the room in a few seconds, and stare into his vibrant eyes, my own listless and dull… He sits beside me, one arm around my shoulders. He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Want me to make the pain go away?" I blink once, then nod. I want the pain gone… It hurts.

"I promise… I'll make it better..." I nod meekly as he descends and kisses me. He's always been there for me… I guess I was never really alone.

He'll make it all better…

**Daisuke's POV:**

"I'll be back before ya know it babe!" I grinned reassuringly as I walked down the drive. I'm so happy! Keiji wants me to move in with him… I can finally leave that hell house. All I gotta do now is pick up all my stuff… What little of it there is…

"Just be careful! If you're not back in 30 minutes I'm calling the national guard!" I smile and wave as I leave the gates.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" I grin and turn, shoving my hands into my pockets and slipping behind my mask for the dangerous walk home.

**Keiji's POV:**

Oh dear… I hope he'll be alright… I nibble my lower lip in uncharacteristic worry and wave to him as he walks away. He can fend for himself… he's a strong boy…

But he's hot too…

Too hot…

"NUUU! MY POOR INNOCENT LITTLE DAI-CHAN! YOU MUST BE CAREFUL! IF YOU DIE I WILL KILL WHOEVER KILLED YOU AND THEIR FAMILY, AND THEN THAT FAMILIES FAMILY AND THEIR FAMILIES FAMILY AND THEIR FAMILIES FAMILY UNTIL THERE'S NO ONE LEFT IN THE WORLD BUT ME AND THEN I WILL STUDY ALCHEMY AND BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE MY LOVE! I SWEAR!"

I pant after I say that, then turn and walk into the house.

…Funa-kun's looking at me funny… I wonder why?

**Satoshi's POV:**

"I can't believe that little whore! Who does he think he is! Satoshi! What the hell is taking you so long?"

"It's almost done sir…" A small sigh escapes my lips as I scrape the eggs from the pan onto a plate where the bacon already lies. Such a normal day.

I hate the normal.

I slide the pan to the back burner and turn the burner knob until I hear that satisfying click telling me it's off. I grab the piece of toast from the toaster and butter it. I eye the eggs. They look good, but I know better then to eat before him. I sigh again, setting the toast down on the plate and picking the plate up. I grab a fork from the drawer and take a deep breath, steeling myself for what's to come.

I slowly make my way to the living room where _he's_ watching TV.

"Here you go sir." I hand him his plate and fork and he sets about eating it greedily. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding and turn to leave. I mentally wince as he grabs my arm and reels me back. I look back at him… I don't like that look in his eyes.

He must still be angry at Daisuke…

Lucky me.

"Yes?" I hope he just wants something more to eat…

And not me.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yes! A creepy cliff-hanger! Mwhahaha! I are so ebil. Well, this should have been longer, but if I went any further, the chapter would have been ridiculously long.

Also, I want to formally apologize for taking so damn long to update… Bad me…

**Reviews**

**Hittocerebattosai:** First reviewer for this chappy! Congrats! …Since you asked so nice, and so many times… here's the update!

**Shadow Vampiress:** YAY! I updated! …Reviews don't want to work for you do they? YAY! I'm a bad person! I feel so… accomplished…

**Schizo and Proud:** …Ok… Those are some AWESOME lines! And… How can your CT class drive you insane? … I thought you were the driver in that car…

**Wendy:** Don't worry! I don't plan on stopping this story for a bit… the climax hasn't even happened yet! I mean… some climaxes happened… but not the one I'm talking about…

**Lyrona:** I know! … I wonder who else caught that the second lemon wasn't even a lemon… I didn't! But who cares?

**Chibi Tomb Robbress:** I'll update eventually… maybe… WHO TOLD YOU?

**Animegurl1088:** WHY SHOULD I! … oh alright… I will. BUT IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF YOU! … maybe… You reviewed twice… Just for that… Here's the update!

**Crimsonblade:**Oh man… How I love blind praise… It makes me so happy… /tears up/ … /sniffle/ I 3 you…

**BlackDecember:** Oh wow… That's odd, considering I don't care for the Krad/Takeshi pairing too much… XDXD That's wonderful! You should have laughed out loud though… Scare people… It's what I live for.

**Kupo**


	5. Never Say Never

**A/N: **So I know, long time no see… I apologize about that, life has a funny thing about getting in the way sometimes, but I have permanent internet and computer so expect to see more of me!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own DNAngel or any of their affiliates, I just take their characters and put them into a world in which they don't belong, and laugh.

_**SUMMARY:**__Takeshi, 20, inherited lots of money when his father died. Tragic, yes. Daisuke, 17, leads a poor, abused life. Tragic, most definitely. Fate brought them together once, can it do it again? Or will both be broken? Take/Dai Krad/Take Krad/Dark AU NC_

**WARNINGS****: Slightly AU characters, description of beatings, suggestive humor**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Chapter Four; Never Say Never**_

**Flashbacks**

_Dreams_

Present Day

_Last Time:_

**Satoshi's POV:**

"Here you go sir." I hand him his plate and fork and he sets about eating it greedily. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding and turn to leave. I mentally wince as he grabs my arm and reels me back. I look back at him… I don't like that look in his eyes.

He must still be angry at Daisuke…

Lucky me.

"Yes?" I hope he just wants something more to eat…

And not me.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_This Time:_

**Daisuke's POV:**

I'm practically skipping the whole way to my house. Nothing can ruin this mood! Finally I can leave this hell-hole I've been forced to call 'home'. Never again with that bastard ruin my life… Never…

**Satoshi's POV:**

CRACK! I moan softly in pain as my head hits the hard concrete floor. I try to stand back up, knowing it makes him madder if you just lay and take it.

A wave of dizziness washes over me and I stumble over the area rug.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" My head flies back as a fist connects with my chin.

"You will pay…" I look up through the blood that's bled into my eyes, worried. His voice has gotten soft, which is definitely more dangerous…

"You will pay… for what that little whore has done. You will take his place." An evil smile breaks his face, and I shudder in fear.

For I know EXACTLY what Daisuke was to him before….

Release.

**Dark's POV:**

What do I keep doing to myself? I sigh, walking down the road. I know I'm being followed but I could care less… Unless it's Riku Harada… I shudder and push THAT particular nightmare away.

I love Takeshi, more than just a brother. It's wrong and I know it, but how can I help myself? He's just so vulnerable and adorable. I sigh again, my thoughts now turning to the offender.

Krad.

He will get his in the end, and hopefully it will be me casting that judgment…

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and it took all I had not to scream like a little girl. I twitch, my eyes bugged out and whip around with as much manliness as I can muster.

I look into those huge brown eyes that I know oh so well…

And NOW I scream like a little girl.

**Daisuke's POV:**

With a huge smile plastered on my face and humming to myself, I throw the door to my old house open. I walk in, expecting to rub this in the old man's face…

But instead he has something to rub in mine…

**Krad's POV:**

Like he could ever hurt me! I scoff mentally at the audacity. I turn down the road, entering a decrepit neighborhood. Satoshi would love me coming to visit for a few days. The old man however… Well, he better not get in my way.

I sigh softly, standing in front of the home I knew as a child… Well if you could call it that. Anger welled inside of me as memories flooded back. Memories of beatings, rapes and all around hell.

I take a deep breath and get my emotions in check. I walk slowly to the door, my hand resting on the knob. I pause as my ears catch some sound… That of… Yelling and screaming. My eyes narrow.

That old man, I WILL kill him this time!

**Keiji's POV:**

It's been 27 minutes… Twitch… Twitch… "OH MY GOD DAISUKE HAVE YOU FALLEN TO THE EVILS OF THE SURROUNDING WORLD FOR WHICH YOU DO NOT KNOW THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE WITH THE EVILS!!!???!!"

**Funabashi's POV:**

…Sigh…

**Satoshi's POV:**

I look up as I see the door fly open, and relief fills me… Daisuke is here. It may sound bad but with him here maybe the old man will leave me alone. I scurry to the side, trying to get out of his reach, but he grabs me around my throat anyway and lifts me clean off the floor.

**Daisuke's POV:**

"See you little whore!" My 'Father' has one gnarled finger pointed at me while his other hand is chocking Satoshi. My face is that of utter shock and disbelief.

"He's paying for what you did! Now I will have both of you…" He laughs maniacally, and I shudder. What have we ever done to deserve this? I watch, dumfounded, as he slams Satoshi into the floor, knocking him out, then he quickly rips off my step-brothers clothes, followed by his own.

Finally, my brain starts working enough for something to click…

He's going to rape Satoshi!

I yell out and run at the decrepit pervert, catching my fist into his jaw. He growls and lumbers towards me.

I don't know what I was trying; I know I'm no match for him.

I look up just in time to see his heavy fist crashing downward towards my head.

And then I see no more…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:**** So yeah, bout time I updated, and yes it's short... Sorry! Give me lots of reviews and I'll update again quickly! Your reviews are what made me decide to keep this fic going!!**

**~Kupo~**


End file.
